This invention is in the field of counter-balancing devices. In many instances, it is desirable to counter-balance the weight of a movable closure and to hold the closure safely in an open position. Such closures may be, for example, large windows on farm tractors, automobile deck lids and hatch covers, hoods and tailgates. These closures are desirably counter-balanced in an open position. The general type of closure counter-balance contemplated by the present invention is, for example, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,892 and 3,797,817.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over such prior art structures in that means are provided to frictionally lock the counter-balance; in any given position thereby preventing bouncing of the movable closure in the event that the vehicle upon which it is mounted is driven. Additionally, the present invention provides means for release of the counter-balance from fixed structure to which one end is attached and also means are provided for latching the counter-balance in the closed position to prevent opening of the movable closure.